Family Ties
by AngelofDarkness250
Summary: SPOILER WARNING FOR THE ANYONE WHO HAS NOT SEEN ALL OF FIRST SEASON OF THE OC! :) OC and BTVS crossover. Kirsten decides to let out her secret about giving up a child for adoption 22 years ago. The Cohens get a big surprise when an Alexander Harris comes
1. Secrets and Lies

Kirsten sat in her room thinking about what Theresa had done. She was so glad that the young girl had not decided to get an abortion or even to give up the baby. Kirsten knew what giving up your own baby was like. No one carried this burden, but her. Sandy never knew and neither did Cal. It would ruin Jimmy if he knew he had another child with her 22 years ago. It killed her everyday to know that somewhere out there was her son living with some other family. He would be 22, and hopefully living a good, safe life.  
  
Since Kristen had left Orange County for the months, in which she was pregnant no one knew about her son. Giving up that baby had been the most regretful thing she had ever done. Kirsten wished for a chance just to meet her son now. Just to see how he had grown, and to know that he had had a good life with good friends. She had always wanted Seth to meet his older half brother, but it would never happen, and she knew that. She had tried to hint to Sandy in the last few days that she had another child, but he had not gotten it. She wished she could try to look up her son, but the most important thing now was that she tells Sandy and Seth. It was time, and she knew it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What's this about?" Seth asked, "Since when do we have family meetings?"  
  
"I have something important to tell you both. It is something that you both need to know. I never wanted to keep it from you, but I just wasn't ready to tell anyone." Kirsten said taking in a deep breath.  
  
"What is it sweetie?" Sandy asked putting a reassuring had on his wife's knee.  
  
As they sat there in silence for a minute, Ryan walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't realize you guys were talking in here." He said quickly closing the door and turning.  
  
"No, Ryan, it's okay. You need to hear this too. You are family after all." Kirsten said smiling and blinking back tears, "Sit." She said motioning for him to sit down by Seth.  
  
"Okay mom, the suspense is killing us. What's up?" Seth said joking to hide his worry.  
  
"Okay here goes. I have another son." She began as the tears fell slowly down her cheeks, "I...well when I was a lot younger, when I was with Jimmy. I was young and stupid. I left Rockport and gave it up for adoption because I didn't know what else to do. This whole situation with Theresa made me realize it was time to tell you about this. I have always regretted my decision, but I cannot change what I decided. I'm so sorry for not telling you before." She said as she tried to wipe away her tears.  
  
Sandy, Seth and Ryan were all at a loss for words. They did not know what they should say or how they should feel. Sandy did not know if he should be mad at Kirsten for not telling him or if he should comfort her. There was a long moment of silence before Sandy made his decision and broke the silence.  
  
"I am glad you told us Kirsten. I'm also sorry that you felt you had to keep this to yourself. I'm sorry you had to carry the burden of knowing this to yourself." Sandy said calmly.  
  
"I wanted to tell you, believe me I did, but I was so scared. I was so afraid you would hate even the idea of me having a child with Jimmy." Kirsten said as she broke down and the tears cascaded down her cheeks like a waterfall.  
  
"No honey. No, don't worry okay. I understand why you kept it to yourself. It was a hard decision to make, and it must have been hard to tell us. It was brave of you to tell us Hun." Sandy said pulling Kirsten into his arms.  
  
"It's alright mom, I've always wanted a brother." Seth said not knowing what to say to comfort his mom. "I mean besides Ryan of course." He said hitting Ryan on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm just so glad you aren't angry at me for not telling you." Kirsten said smiling at them through her tears. "You are truly the best family anyone could ask for. All of you." She said smiling at Ryan.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe I have a brother." Seth said to Ryan later as he lay on Ryan's bed in the pool house.  
  
"Yeah that's pretty crazy dude." Ryan replied.  
  
"I wonder if he's anything like me?" Seth asked with a grin.  
  
"Oh God, I hope not. For the world's sake I hope not." Ryan said grinning.  
  
"Hey nothing would make this world better than having two Seth Cohen's!" Seth said standing on the bed. "The two of us will bring laughter to every corner of the world!"  
  
"You need help." Ryan said rolling his eyes and laughing.  
  
"So what do you think he's like then?" Seth asked getting serious again as he lay on the bed.  
  
"Dunno. I mean Jimmy is his dad and Kirsten is his mom, so he is probably a pretty cool guy. Maybe a mix of you and Marissa." Ryan said grinning.  
  
"That's a scary thought." Seth said.  
  
"Yeah it really is." Ryan said laughing.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kirsten, I realize how hard this was for you, but you have to tell Jimmy and Marissa." Sandy said.  
  
"I can't do that." Kristen responded, her eyes desperately pleading with him.  
  
"Kirsten you have to." Sandy said putting his arm around her and her into him.  
  
"I know. I know I need to, but I'm just not ready Sandy." Kirsten said pushing her tear streamed face into his shirt.  
  
"You can do this Kirsten, I'm here for you. I'll be behind you one hundred percent and so will Seth and Ryan." Sandy said reassuringly.  
  
"I love you." She said.  
  
"I know." Sandy said grinning. "I love you too."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Xander, I'm so sorry." Willow said trying to comfort her best friend.  
  
"Me too Xander. I mean this must be so hard." Buffy agreed giving Willow a desperate look as the girls struggled to comfort him.  
  
"Yea well I guess finding out that they aren't my real parents isn't so bad, even though they lied to me for 22 years!" Xander said trying not to cry.  
  
"Xander, I am sure they had a good reason not to tell you earlier." Giles added.  
  
"Well we're in Rome now. Sunnydale is blown up, and everything is supposed to be better here. Things are supposed to be normal. Then I find out that, my parents didn't get out of Sunnydale fast enough and I was adopted!" Xander said.  
  
"Oh Xander," Willow said throwing her arms around him, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"What can we do?" Buffy asked comfortingly.  
  
"I want to find them. I want to find my real mom and dad." He replied.  
  
"What? You do?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I think you should." Giles said, "It'll make things easier."  
  
"Well we better get phone books and my laptop. We better pack then." Willow said smiling at him.  
  
"No Will, I have to do this. You need to stay here with Buffy, Kennedy and Andrew. They need you more okay. This is something I have to do by myself." Xander said.  
  
"Okay Xander, but we'll help you find where they are okay." Willow said.  
  
"Yeah we'll back you up all the way buddy." Buffy said smiling.  
  
"Thanks guys, you're the best." Xander said grinning at them.   
  
TBC... 


	2. Goodbyes

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, it's always good to hear feedback from you guys. Enjoy the next chapter. Please continue to R&R.  
  
"So you are really doing this? You're really heading to Orange County?" Willow asked.  
"Yeah I guess i am." Xander answered slightly nervously.  
"I can't believe all this is happening. It's so weird to find out that your parents weren't you parents, and now you get to meet your real parents." Willow said rambling as usual.  
Xander smiled at his friend's quirky rambling. He knew he would miss Willow the most. Willow and Xander had been best friends since grade school, and had never really spent any time apart.  
"So how long will you be gone?" Willow asked.  
"Will, I am not sure, but I don't think I will be back anytime soon." Xander said quietly.  
"What? Xander you can't be gone too long. We have never been apart and..." She trailed off.  
"I know that Willow, and I'm sorry, but I need to do this, and I need to find myself. All my life i have been cooped up in Sunnydale in a safe and secure; well a secure place. I mean take out the fact that we lived on a Hellmouth and fought evil I have had a good and sheltered life. I need to meet my family, and I want to get a chance to be in the real world." Xander explained.  
"I understand Xander, but I'll miss you." Willow said, her eyes now brimming with tears that waited to be shed.  
"Well look before I go I have something for you." Xander said pulling something out of his pocket.  
"What is this?" Willow asked looking at her gift as her expression changed to a confused one, "A crayon?"  
"A yellow crayon. I never apologized for breaking your yellow crayon, Will. Sorry." Xander said smiling at his best bud.  
"I love you Xander." Willow said flinging her arms around him.  
"Ditto." Xander said embracing his friend.  
When they pulled away from each other Xander's heart broke a little as he saw the tears streaking down Willow's cheeks.  
"Don't cry Will, I'll be back. I promise you I'll be back. I would never leave you for good." Xander said trying not to cry himself. "I won't be too long, I just need some time to myself."  
"I know. I'll be okay Xander. I will, I'll just miss you, and you know I am a cry baby so..." Willow trailed off again.  
"Well don't you go changin' on me when I leave okay Will?" Xander asked.  
"I won't. And if you lose your funny side, I'll have to hurt you. Write to me okay?" Willow replied.  
"Like I wouldn't." Xander said. "Well I better go now Will, I have to say bonvoyage to Buff and the G-Man. I'll miss you." Xander said hugging her again.  
"Bye Xander." Willow said wiping her tears as she watched her best friend leave. "Bye."

* * *

"Hey Buffy." Xander said smiling.  
"Hey you." Buffy said returning the smile, "Time to go?"  
"Yeah it's that time." Xander said, "I just wanted to say good bye for now."  
"You're not going to go all weepy on me are yah?" Buffy asked with a grin.  
"Nah. Not me. I know I'll be back." Xander said, "But I fear that without me here to protect you, you may get hurt." Xander joked.  
"Oh yeah, I better be careful eh?" Buffy joked back to him.  
"I'll miss you Buffy." Xander said getting serious again.  
"I'll miss you too Xander. I don't know how I'll ever laugh without you here." Buffy said smiling. "I hope you taught Willow some of your key phrases to entertain me." She said laughing.  
"Nah, but I taught them to Giles." Xander said as Buffy laughed harder.  
"Well you take care of yourself Xander. I mean it; don't get into any sort of trouble. Good luck with your family. I know they'll love you, cuz well who couldn't? And if they don't, don't worry I'll kick their asses!" Buffy said grinning.  
"Thanks Buff." Xander said.  
"Well I'll see yah when you get back then I guess." Buffy said.  
"Yeah and it won't be too long. Tell Dawn and Andrew I said see yah when they return." Xander said.  
"Okay, bye then." Buffy said surprising him with a hug.  
"Bye Buffy." He replied as he waved and left the room.

* * *

"Hey Xander. Are you ready to go?" Giles asked as he pulled his shoes on.  
"Yep I'm all ready G-Man." Xander said.  
The car ride to the airport was quite short, and there were barely any words spoken between Giles and Xander. Giles hadn't known what to say as Xander was leaving for God knows how long to visit the family he never knew he had. Giles wanted to tell Xander that no matter what happened in Orange County he had always viewed Xander as a son. He had always tried to be his father figure, but he just didn't know how to say it.  
"Well I guess this is it G-Man." Xander said as he and Giles dragged Xander's case to the terminal.  
"Yeah I suppose it is." Giles said solemnly.  
"Well I won't be too long, but take care of the girls okay." Xander said.  
"Of course." Giles said smiling at the thought of Buffy and Willow needing to be taken care of without Xander there.  
"Look Giles, this will be hard for me, but no matter what I want you to know that you have always been a true father-figure to me. I always came to you for answers and advice, and I will really miss you while I'm gone." Xander said staring at his feet.  
"Thank you Xander. I appreciate it more than you know. Well take care of yourself Xander, and good luck." Giles said sticking out his hand for Xander to shake it.  
"Don't be silly G-Man." Xander said embracing Giles in a quick hug.  
With slightly pink cheeks, Xander smiled and gave a nod of acknowledgment.  
"Bye Giles." He said as he turned.  
"Bye Xander." Giles called down the terminal as Xander disappeared into the distance. "Bye son."

* * *

Xander slouched into his coach seat on the airplane and pushed himself back into the cushiony back of the chair. Well he was actually doing this. He was leaving Rome to see the family he had recently found out was his, and he had no clue what to expect.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Letting It Out

Author's Note: Just a quick note to say whereabouts we are on the OC in this story. Some changes. Ryan and Marissa are together. Theresa is pregnant, but she left ALONE. Summer and Seth are together and he didn't runaway. Anna never left, she is still friends with the group. Please continue to R&R. Thanks!!  
  
Kirsten's heart felt as though it would pound right out of her chest at this moment. She was standing outside the door as she took a deep breath. Finally when she felt as ready as she'd ever be her shaky hand reached up and pressed the doorbell. She stood there waiting for what seemed like and eternity before the door slowly opened.  
"Hey Kirsten." Jimmy said smiling, "And to what do we owe this honor?"  
"Hey Jimmy, I have something to tell you and Marissa." Kirsten said already feeling as if she would cry.  
Jimmy's expression grew serious. "Sure, come in." He said opening the door more.  
"Hey Mrs. Cohen." Marissa called from the kitchen.  
"Hey Marissa can you come in here please." Jimmy said calling her into the living room.  
Marissa enetered the room with a concerened look on her face.  
"What's wrong? It's not Seth is it?" Marissa asked concerened.  
"No, no Seth is fine..." Kirsten began to say.  
"Ryan?" Marissa said.  
"Honey let her talk." Jimmy said with grin.  
"Oh sorry." Marissa said trying to act casual again.  
"Okay I am not even sure where to begin, or how to say this. All I know is that you have to know. I have only just told Sandy, Seth and Ryan so I was keeping this from everyone not just you. Now I realize I should have told you, but as I told them also I just wasn't ready." Kirsten took a breath, "Okay Jimmy back when we were...when we were together and I went away for a while?"  
"Yeah I remember. It was a long time ago Kristen." Jimmy said.  
"I know, but it is still very important. Well I went away because, because I was pregnant." She said, "I was pregnant with your baby and I didn't know what to do. I gave it up for adoption." She finished as the tears rolled down her cheeks again.  
Jimmy and Marissa didn't know what to say.  
"I'm so sorry for not telling you, and I will understand if you hate me." Kirsten said sobbing.  
"No, no I do not hate you. I, I am not sure what to think or say. I wish you had told me. I understand why you didn't tell me. I mean we weren't in love, and it must have been so hard." Jimmy said putting a comforting arm around her.  
"It's okay Mrs. Cohen, I would never hate you for that." Marissa said not knowing what else to say.  
"I'm so sorry." Kirsten said wiping her eyes. "But now I feel I wished I had kept him, but I see that it would have ruined us."  
"Yeah, I wouldn't be here would I?" Marissa said smiling, "That would be pretty bad." She said trying to lighten the mood.  
"Yeah I guess that's true."  
"And Seth and Ryan wouldn't be either. Imagine a world without Seth? How boring right? Besides have you ever thought maybe this boy, well guy would try and find you?" Marissa said.  
"Not really. It could happen I guess." Kirsten said, "I'm just glad I finally got the nerve to tell everyone." Kirsten said.  
"We are too." Jimmy said smiling.

* * *

"So you're saying that you have an older half brother out there somewhere?" Summer asked.  
"Yeah thats exactly what I'm saying." Seth said.  
"Oh that's cool I guess." Summer said.  
"Yeah and he's my half brother too then." Marissa said grinning.  
"Okay thats just weird." Summer said.  
"Yeah I thought so too." Ryan said. "I mean this guy is like mix between these two were all doomed.  
"Hey watch it." Marissa said hitting her boyfriend on the arm.  
"What's up guys?" Anna asked as she walked up to the group.  
"Hey Anna Banana." Seth said jokingly.  
"So what was this Summer was saying about you having a brother?" Anna asked grinning.  
"Yeah I have a 22 year old half brother out there somewhere." Seth said.  
"And he's Marissa's half brother too." Summer added.  
"Oh thats freaky." Anna laughed.  
"Yeah it really is." Ryan and Summer agreed.  
"So he's like a half moody half funny guy then!" Anna joked about her best friends.  
"Hey I am not moody!" Marissa defended herself, "Okay maybe a little."  
"Yeah okay Marissa." Summer laughed.  
"Lets go eat, I'm starving!" Seth suggested.  
"Me too, okay lets go." The group took off to the cafe for lunch.

* * *

Xander had never really been too good with directions, but Willow had done an awesome job of finding the house. She had used her great computer skills to find Xander's mom's address. It had been a lot easy than they had thought it would be to get her name from the adoption agency. They didn't know the dad's name so he figured maybe they weren't married or something.  
Xander drove slowly down the street he hoped was the right one, and boy if it was these people were rich. That's when he saw the right house number. He pulled up besides the house and got out. At the door Xander took a deep breath and rang the bell.  
"Hello? How can I help you?" Sandy asked.  
"Is this where I can find Kirsten?" Xander asked, realizing he hadn't even thought to write her last name down.  
"Yeah, yes this is the right place. Is she expecting you?" Sandy asked with a puzzled face.  
"No, no she's not." Xander said. "Let me get her."  
"Hi I'm Kirsten. Do I know you?" Kirsten asked.  
"Um not exactly." Xander said nervously. He looked at Kirsten and wondered how she could possibly be his mother. She was for one thing beautiful, and she didn't look too much like him.  
"So how can I help you then?" Kirsten asked kindly.  
"Oh sorry. I'm Xander. I mean Alexander Harris. I, well I think you might be my mother." Xander blurted.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Meet the Parents

Author's Note: Thanks again for all the feedback. I'm so glad you guys like this so far. I just had to bring Anna back, who doesn't love her right? Well i hope you keep enjoying it. Please keep up the R&R.  
  
"So does Kirsten want to try and find her son?" Summer asked Seth as the two walked home with Ryan.  
  
"I don't know. I mean its usually the kids who find their parents, but she seems like she'd be up to it." Seth said.  
  
"Yeah, but are you up to it?" Ryan asked. "Do you want to meet this half brother?"  
  
"Well hey as I said he's my brother, and I rock, so sure I'd wanna meet him." Seth said grinning.  
  
"Ah Cohen you're such a dork." Summer said hitting his arm.  
  
"Well do you think he'd try and find you guys?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I dunno. Mom says they really don't know where he is or anything. S who knows." Seth replied.  
  
"Okay well bye Ryan. Bye Cohen." Summer said kissing Seth and heading off to her house.  
  
"So maybe we can expect a surprise visit one of these days from your bro?" Ryan said with grin.  
  
"Well maybe, if he's heard of me wherever he lives then he's sure to wanna meet me." Seth said.  
  
"Oh man I have no idea how your parents can stand you." Ryan said laughing.  
  
"Oh whatever, when you meet my bro and he's like me, and we make Newport the best place to live you'll be sorry." Seth said.  
  
"Yeah whatever Cohen." Ryan said still laughing.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Kirsten gasped. Tears filled her eyes as she saw her son standing there in front of her. She didn't know what to say and neither did Xander. They stood in silence for a moment and then Kirsten embraced Xander in a hug as the tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I never wanted to leave you, but I was so young and..." She trailed off into tears.  
  
Xander was unsure of what to say to comfort her. He had never met this woman in his life, but he felt as if he had a huge connection with her. He really knew this was his mother and he wanted so much to let her know that it was okay.  
  
"It's okay. Kirsten please don't cry. I'm okay. Life has been okay." Xander said.  
  
"You must have so many questions. And you must want to tell me everything about yourself." Kirsten said trying to wipe away her tears.  
  
"Yeah I guess I do have a lot of questions." Xander said trying not make it obvious that he also was on the brink of tears.  
  
"Well you let me clean myself up a little and we can talk all you want. Are you staying anywhere?" Kirsten asked tears still streaking her cheeks.  
  
"Well no not yet." Xander said.  
  
"You're welcome to stay here as long as you need. I'll intoduce you to my husband and we'll talk. Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked.  
  
"No, no I'm fine." Xander said.  
  
Kirsten walked to her room and broke down again. Sandy, not even knowing what was going on took her in his arms and tried desperately to comfort her.  
  
"What's going on? Who was that?" Sandy asked. "Is everyone okay?"  
  
"Yes. Yes its nothing like that. It's him Sandy. It's my son." Kirsten said through tears.  
  
"Oh my God. He found you?" Sandy said.  
  
"Yes, and I am so afraid he hates me for leaving him. I don't even know if he's had a good life." Kirsten said. "I need to clean up so we can talk about everthing. Will you go an talk to him while I wash up."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'll get him a drink or something." Sandy said rubbing his wifes back. "Don't worry babe, I'm sure he doesn't hate you, or he wouldn't have come for you."  
  
"Thanks Sandy. I love you." Kristen said hugging him before he got up to leave.  
  
"Xander?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Oh hello." Xander said standing up quickly.  
  
"Sandy Cohen." Sandy said shaking Xander's hand.  
  
"Are you...well are you..." Xander tried to say.  
  
"No, no I'm not your father." Sandy said feeling only sympathy for Xander at that moment. "I know Kirsten will explain most of it, but your father's name is Jimmy Cooper."  
  
"Okay I thought I'd better get that cleared up." Xander said cheering up a little, and getting less nervous.  
  
"Okay, I'm okay now. Lets talk." Kirsten said as everyone took a seat in the living room.  
  
"Where to begin. Do you have any questions Alexander? Xander was it?" Kirsten said.  
  
"Yes Xander Harris. Well I am not sure what to aks really. I mean I don't know anything about you." Xander said nervously.  
  
"Well let me start by saying that I was young when I had you. Your real father Jimmy Cooper was my boyfriend at the time, and he only just found out he had a son somewhere. I have a son with Sandy. His name is Seth, and he is several years younger than you." Kirsten explained. "I suppose he'd be your half brother. And Jimmy has a daughter, Marissa who's Seth's age. We also have Ryan Atwood living with us. We like to think of him as an adopted son as sorts."  
  
"So I have siblings?" Xander said finally showing a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah." Kirsten said, smiling herself, "Well can we hear about you? About your life? Parents? Friends?"  
  
"Yeah. Well my parents actually are no longer alive." Xander began wondeing how they would react, "I have to be honest and say they were not the best parents, but I've had a good life. My best friends Willow Rosenberg and Buffy Summers have been there for me, and we've had fun. I lived in Sunnydale, California, but I have been living with my friends in Rome for the last few months."  
  
"Wow you traveled all that way. Thats amazing." Sandy said.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't have any siblings, although Buffy's younger sister Dawn is a lot like my sister too." Xander said. "Will I be able to meet Seth, Marissa and Ryan? Are they youger than me?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yes the kids are still in high school. And you will be able to meet them all." Kirsten said. "How do you feel about all of this?"  
  
"Well I want you to know that I don't hate you at all. I wanted to find and meet you. And I am still glad I did. I mean really if you hadn't have given me up I wouldn't have met my best friends. And now I have them and you guys I hope, so the best of both worlds." Xander said, sounding more like his old self.  
  
"Well you will defiantely like our Seth." Sandy said grinning, "you seem so much like him."  
  
"Yeah and you're welcome to stay with us unless you need to go back." Kirsten said.  
  
"No, no I'd love to stay. I never really had a real family so I am excited to get to know you all." Xander said, "Especially Seth and them."  
  
"Great. You have no idea how much you've brightened my day." Kirsten said as her eyes filled with tears again. "Thanks Xander."  
  
"Mom, we're home!" Seth called from the entryway.  
  
"Okay could you both come in here please."  
  
TBC... 


	5. Seth and Xander

Author's Note: Glad you liked that chapter. Keep the reviews coming and enjoy the next chapter.  
  
To KatBlue4444: Sorry I am not going to put Buffy and Xander together. I don't want to give too much away, but you may as well look forward to a love interest for Xander.  
  
To goldenshadows: Yeah I know Sandy is usually annoyed by it, but I wanted to show a more understanding side of him since Kirsten is going through a lot.  
  
To Anna: It talks about Giles being the father figure earlier in the stiory. I didn't want to bring it up just yet with the Cohens, you'll see why in a bit.  
  
"So how do you feel about this?" Anna asked Marissa as they drove over to Summers.  
  
"I'm not sure. I mean I know my dad and Kirsten were together before, so I guess I am just surprised that's all." Marissa replied.  
  
"I just can't believe that poor Mrs. Cohen has been keeping to herself this long. That must have been so hard." Anna said.  
  
"Yeah, but enough about that Anna, what about you? Are you and Summer okay again? I mean about Seth and all." Marissa asked.  
  
"Yeah we're good. I mean now I have you as a friend too, and Summer. Seth is my best friend and we're okay. I am okay with us being friends. And now that the three of us are friends. It's nice to have girls to talk to." Anna explained.  
  
"Well you know we're always here." Marissa said.  
  
"Thanks." Anna said. "Same to you guys."

* * *

"Yes mom." Seth said walking in the room then seeing Xander, "Oh sorry i didn't know we had company."  
  
"Seth, Ryan this is Xander Harris." Kirsten said.  
  
"Hey." Seth said, both guys shaking his hand as he stood.  
  
"He's your brother." Kirsten said to Seth.  
  
"Oh. Oh my God. You found him." Seth said looking shocked.  
  
"Well I found you guys. I wanted to meet my real family." Xander said.  
  
"Well I was actually hoping to meet my brother." Seth said with a grin. "Hey we kinda look alike eh?"  
  
"Yeah you guys have that brotherly look." Ryan agreed.  
  
Xander realized that he really was glad he had come and met his real family. He could already see that Seth was a lot like himself. He also hoped that Seth would bring out his funnier side again.  
  
"So are you gonna stay a while?" Seth asked, "I'd like to get to know you."  
  
"Yeah. I mean um Kirsten invited me to stay, and I don't have anywhere to be. So I'll stay if it's okay with all of you." Xander said.  
  
"Yeah of course. You can hang with Ryan and I, and we'll introduce you to the girls." Seth said lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Sounds great." Xander said grinning for the first time in a while he felt his old self coming back.  
  
"Hey mom can we take Xander out to meet Marissa and the girls?" Seth asked. "We won't get him killed or anything."  
  
"Well that's intirely up to Xander. Why don't you take him to the spare room first and get his stuff ready." Kirsten said.  
  
"Sure thing Mrs. Cohen." Ryan said taking Xander's suitcase.  
  
"Okay you boys have fun then. Behave yourselves." Sandy said.  
  
The boys took Xander up to his room and helped him get his stuff unpacked a little.  
  
"So were like half brothers then." Seth said.  
  
"I guess so. You're in high school right?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yep, unfortunately." Seth said, "And you're like 22?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I wish I was back in high school. So much more fun." Xander said, "I live in Rome now, but I lived in Sunnydale before that."  
  
"Sunnydale? Is that in Cali?" Seth asked, "We're a little sheltered here in Newport."  
  
"Yeah. Sunnydale, California. Well it used to be anyway." Xander said with a grin, "it's not there anymore."  
  
"Not there? Where'd it go?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Um well it sort of got blown up." Xander said.  
  
"Blown up! Cool!" Seth said.  
  
"Um yeah gas explosion." Xander said trying to cover up his slip.  
  
"So are you ready to meet the others?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yeah, Marissa is my half sister right?" Xander said.  
  
"Yeah I guess she is." Seth said, "Her and Ryan have been on and off all summer long. And Summer is my girlfriend. Well Anna was, but now its Summer. That's a long story though."  
  
"Well lets get going." Ryan said, "I'll call the girls."  
  
TBC...  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter. I've been busy with packing. Expect more fun soon, and maybe some surprise guests... 


	6. Surprise

Author's Note: Glad you liked theat chapter. Well most of you anyway, those of you that didn't sorry, but its my story and there are reasons for most of the things that happen. Enjoy the next chapter and please R&R.  
  
Calen: Well he can't exactly tell the Cohens that it was an apocalypse can he? And to tell you the truth a gas explosion, _can_ and _has_ blown up small cities, so no Xander is not that dumb.  
  
IMPORTANT: Sorry guys I completely meant to write this into the summary or last chapter, but I forgot to. Xander has a fake eye now. Guess you must have been like 'what the heck?' But yeah he got a fake eye.  
  
"Xander this is Marissa, your half sister." Seth said pointing at Marissa.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you." Marissa said.  
  
"Yeah ditto." Xander agreed.  
  
"And this is Summer and Anna." Ryan added.  
  
"Hey Xander, I can't believe your Seth and Marissa's brother! Thats so weird." Summer said.  
  
"Yeah I thought so too." Xander said smiling, "But hey Seth seems pretty cool." He added with grin.  
  
"I am pretty cool." Seth said laughing.  
  
"Yeah and you can't tell _their_ brothers." Anna said smiling sarcastically. "Welcome to Newport." She said holding out her hand and shaking Xander's.

* * *

"Hey Buffy what was that all about?" Willow asked as Buffy hung up the phone and walked into the room with a aple face.  
  
"This is not good Will, it was Angel." Buffy replied.  
  
"Well I can see how Angel is not so good, but whats with the scareage?" Willow asked.  
  
"It's a demon. A big, bad demon, and it was in LA. Now its headed to the Orange County area. Its traveling only at night and hiding in the sewers, but Angel says its heading right for Newport." Buffy said.  
  
"Newport, but that's...that's where..." She trailed off.  
  
"Exactly. Now I'm so not for helping that evil law firm, but Angel fought this demon once before and it's not good. We're talking an apocalypsy thing here Will." Buffy explained.  
  
"We have to call Giles. We have to warn Xander." Willow said.  
  
"And we have to get to Newport!" Buffy said.

* * *

Six hours later...  
  
"So how the heck are we supposed to find the um...Cohen's house?" Willow asked. "I mean Xander said it was in the Newport beach area, but he took the address with him."  
  
"Hey maybe its that huge house right there, or that one, or maybe that one?" Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, dang these people must be rich!" Willow said grinning.  
  
"No kidding. Okay maybe if we find the town here we can ask around." Buffy said, "I mean it seems like a smallish town."  
  
"Okay lets hop to it." Willow said grinning.

* * *

"So where are you from Xander?" Anna asked taking a sip of her soda.  
  
"Sunnydale, but I am currently living in Rome." Xander replied.  
  
"Cool. Rome, ah I've been there. I don't speak Spanish, but my daddy rented a summer house there." Summer said.  
  
"Yeah it's pretty nice. I live with my friends for now." Xander said.  
  
"Oh man you should have brought them. I'd be cool to meet all your friends and your family." Marissa said.  
  
"Well my friends basically are my family. Rupert Giles is, well he was the librarian of our high school, and we kind of became friends with him. He's like a dad to me. And Buffy and Willow are my best friends. You guys would like them I'm sure." Xander said looking out the window at that moment. He suddenly choked on the pizza he had just bitten into.  
  
"You okay?" Seth asked seeing Xander look really surprised.  
  
"What are they doing here." He said knocking on the window, "Sorry that's Buffy and Willow out there."  
  
"Xander, whew am I glad we found you." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah there's um well our friends are in town. The big, scary ones with some of those un-tanned, ones that like the night." Willow said failing at trying to be inconspicuous.  
  
"Wow, what now?" Seth asked. "What is going on here?"  
  
"Oh Buffy, Willow meet Seth, Ryan, Marissa, Anna and Summer." Xander said pointing them all out.  
  
"Yeah but what about some big scary friends?" Summer asked.  
  
"Um, well its kind of a long story." Xander said, "Wicked boring too."  
  
"Xander we didn't want to pull you away, but we need you on this one." Buffy said.  
  
"On this one? Are you going to have a fight? Do you do this often?" Ryan asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Okay I think maybe we ought to explain something to these guys." Xander said.  
  
"That's up to you Xand. But lets go somewhere thats not here." Buffy said.

* * *

"Okay guys, you're not going to believe this, but there is such a thing as vampires and demons. I'm sure you don't get many, or any of them here for that matter. But Sunnydale was on a Hellmouth. It didn't blow up in a gas explosion it was blown up because an apocalypse happened. Buffy is a vampire slayer. There is a chosen one, and she's her." Xander said.  
  
All the Newport kids just sat there in disbelief and then came the laughter. They were cracking up like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Hmm that went well." Willow said. "Well anyway we have to get to Wolfram and Hart in LA, and look its already pretty dark."  
  
Suddenly two vampires clad in all black jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"Slayer!" One of them said. "We finally meet."  
  
"Okay here'd your chance to believe us guys. Sorry." Buffy said. She kicked this vamp and then the other. She then turned and threw a stake at Willow. "Lets dust em."  
  
It took only minutes for the girls to dust the vamps and when they had done they turned to the group. Now this was a sight Buffy would pay to see. All of them looked like they had just seen a ghost, or a vampire. Xander just wished he had a camera, but then he felt bad that he was already corrupting his new friend's lives, and he didn't want to risk theres.  
  
"Okay since they actually are in Newport, we need to be on the look out cuz these people don't know about freaky stuff like Sunnydale people did." Buffy said.  
  
"What the hell was that thing?" Seth asked.  
  
"Yeah it turned into dust." Ryan added.  
  
"That was the first, and hopefully the last vamp you'll ever have the displeasure of meeting." Xander said with a grin.  
  
"Oh. So what do we do?" Seth asked.  
  
"Well we'll make sure you guys all get home, and I will have to go to LA for a while." Xander said, "I'm sorry I brought all this down on you."  
  
"I'm with you." Seth said  
  
"No you can't help us with this Seth, its not safe, and you can't fight these vamps." Xander said.  
  
"Well if there's anything. I don't want Newport blown up." Summer said.  
  
"Of course not, thats why we have to _go_." Buffy said grabbing Xander's arm.  
  
"Okay Seth tell your mom something thats not the truth, I'll be back soon." Xander said as they took off.

* * *

"So what now?" Ryan asked as they still all looked like they were in shock.  
  
"I say we get the hell outta the streets!" Summer said.  
  
"Okay Ryan I say we go to Los Angeles." Seth said.  
  
"You heard Xander, and you saw that thing. Going there is not a good idea." Ryan said.  
  
"I just met him, and I already feel like he's my brother. Buffy may have that super strength, but the others don't and they help so lets go." Seth said.  
  
"Alright then, if you're in I am in." Ryan said.  
  
TBC... 


	7. Help from the Hart

Author's Note: Sorry this will be a fairly short chapter as I am in Europe.  
  
IMPOTANT INFO: I wrote this before but obviously some of you didn't pay attention. Summer says Spanish on purpose!!!!! She is a little ditzy and she would say that. So please stop sending rude reviews about it!

"So what are we going to do about this Buff? I mean the people of Sunnydale could barely tolerate seeing a vampire, but Orange County? I mean really it'll scare 'em all to death." Xander said, "Not to mention it being dangerous to...well to the people." He said not wanting to call the Cohen's his family yet.  
  
"I don't know Xander. We need to get to Wolfram and Hart. Angel and the team will be able to help us with this." Buffy said.  
  
"So are they really going to be that willing to help Buff?" Willow asked.  
  
"I don't know, but its Angel. He'll help if I ask him to." Buffy said.  
  
"Well I just hope you're right." Xander said as they got into a cab to Los Angeles.

* * *

"So what are we going to do when we get to LA?" Ryan asked. "I mean you saw that thing, we can't kill them. I mean honestly if you think we can I'd say you've been reading too many comics!"  
  
"Well you saw that girl fight. Buffy. She's like a super hero really. We'll figure something out." Seth replied.  
  
"Well I hope you're right because we can't let Newport go down like Sunnydale did." Ryan said as they drove along in the cab.  
  
"Yeah really. But they have done this before, so I am sure they can sort it all out without us anyway." Seth said.

* * *

"Wow, talk about huge!" Xander said looking up at the Wolfram and Hart building.  
  
"Yeah not too shabby place Angel has here eh?" Buffy said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Buffy." Angel said as they entered the lobby of Wolfram and Hart.  
  
"Angel. We need your help." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh right is that it? Let's go into my office, just us." He said looking over at Xander and Willow.  
  
"Xander has met up with his real family in Newport, and we only just came to find that there are vampires in Newport. Lots of them, and it is not going to be good." Buffy began.  
  
"Okay so basically you want me to help you after you haven't even contacted us, or me in this long? After you stopped talking to me because I am trying to turn this law firm around? After Cordelia may die, and you didn't want any part in helping? Is that what you are saying?" Angel asked coldly.  
  
"Well yeah." Buffy said fairly nonchalantly.  
  
"Buffy I can't do this. I can't just be your friend again." Angel said.  
  
"Angel." Buffy said placing her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."  
  
Surprised that Angel pulled away, Buffy turned to the wall.  
  
"I know I should have answered your calls. I should have come down here and tried to help when you needed it, but I didn't. I was being stubborn and immature, but I need you to help me now. Don't be like I was Angel. All those innocent people will die." Buffy pleaded. Then she moved in as if she would kiss Angel, but he quickly pulled away.  
  
"Okay I'll help. But I am not and never do it for you. I am doing it for the innocent people, not for you Buffy." Angel said as he turned and opened his office door. "We are over and have been for a while." He said then he turned again and walked into the lobby. 

TBC...


	8. Unexpected guests

Author's Note: Again, I am so sorry for not adding more of the story earlier, but being away all summer and then moving gave me no time to write. Anyway I am back now and I finally have the internet again!!! So I can finally get on with my stories. Enjoy. And please R & R.

"Okay so where are we going?" The cab driver asked.

"The Wolfram and Hart law firm?" Seth replied, "Do you know where that is?"

"Yep. We'll be there fairly soon." The driver said nonchalantly.

The two guys rode in silence for a while until Ryan spoke.

"So are we doing something really stupid here?" Ryan asked.

"No. I mean I don't think we are. Newport is our town and we have to do anything we can to help." Seth said not very sure of himself.

"Yeah, well if we cause even more trouble you're getting your butt kicked!" Ryan said grinning.

Then the cab pulled over in front of a large building marked WOLFRAM AND HART.

"Holy crap it's huge!" Seth said, "How are we ever gonna find Xander and them in there?"

The cab driver cleared his throat.

"Oh right sorry. Here you go, thanks man." Ryan said paying the driver and getting out the cab.

* * *

"So is he gonna help us or not?" Willow asked Buffy later on.

"Yeah." Buffy said seeming very distant.

"What is it then?" Willow asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Angel was just acting weird. Different." Buffy replied.

"Well it's not like that was unexpected Buff. We didn't help them when they called before." Xander said.

"Hey guys!" Wesley said entering the room with Gunn.

"Hey Wesley, long time no see." Willow said smiling.

"Yes it has been a while." Wesley said, not looking the least bit happy to see them.

"Anyway let's get down to business here." Buffy said quickly changing the subject. "We need a plan and we need to make our team."

"Yeah let's do this." Gunn said as they all sat down around the table. Just then Angel entered also.

"Hey there are two friends of yours outside." Angel said to Buffy, Xander and Willow.

"Friends?" Xander asked.

"A Ryan and Seth?" Harmony said as she followed Angel into the office.

* * *

"Ryan? Seth? What are you doing here?" Xander asked as he walked into the lobby where the guys were waiting.

"We came to give our assistance." Seth said grinning.

"Seth, I am not sure you um will be needed here. It is going to be way too dangerous!" Buffy said.

"We appreciate the offer, but I agree with Buff." Willow added.

"Okay so maybe we aren't like super heroes or whatever, but we can help research or whatever you need." Seth said unconvinced.

"Well okay, I guess we can always use the help." Xander said, "But it is just you two right."

"Yeah, we wouldn't have brought the girls with us." Ryan said.

"And that would be why we had to bring ourselves." A female voice said from behind Seth and Ryan.

"What the?" Seth asked as he turned to see Summer, Anna and Marissa standing in the entrance of Wolfram and Hart.

TBC...

Note: Sorry this chapter isn't too long. I will try and write some more later today, and also update my other two stories, so be on the look out! ï 


	9. Making Plans

Author's Note: Okay so sorry for the slow update. I have had a busy weekend, but I swear I will start to update regularly from now on.

Rosie W: I'm sorry that I didn't put a spoiler warning, but hun the OC is in its second season and I am not spoiling second season so I see no need for one. I'm sorry that you haven't seen all of first, but that's why there isn't a warning.

"Okay so what are we going to do Angel?" Xander asked.

"Okay I didn't invite all of them here." Angel said seeming suddenly angry.

"Well they can't fight with us, it's far too dangerous." Buffy said.

"Yeah well duh. We came here to protect Newport in the first place, and now the people I care about there are here to "help" us!" Xander said.

"Well we need to figure out why there are vamps in Newport first don't we?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah that would probably be a good place to start. I mean it's not Sunnydale so what could they possibly want there?" Willow asked.

"I don't know. I mean there are vamps all over, but Newport? And that many? I dunno man, that can't be a good sign." Gunn said.

"Okay so I guess we need to go to Newport and find out what the heck is going on with these vamps." Angel said.

"Yeah, but we'll have to keep it on the DL." Gunn added.

"The DL?" Angel asked.

"That'd be the down low Angelcakes. Meaning we better keep our demon hunting selves out of the public's eye." Lorne said waltzing in with a grin. "So who are the gorgeous chicks in the lobby?"

"That would be my um half sister Marissa and her friends Anna and Summer." Xander said.

"Ah well I must have missed something here." Lorne said.

"Yes. Xander found out he had a half brother and sister, and that his mom and dad weren't actually his parents. They're from Newport." Gunn explained.

"Ah well that must be his brother out there then. And can one of you crazy kids explain why they are here?" Lorne asked.

"Well there are vamps, a lot of vamps, in Newport." Angel said.

"Oh right well what's the dealio? What do we need to do?" Lorne asked in his usual cheery manner.

"Hey Angel I...oh." Fred started to say as she walked into Angel's office.

"There are vamps in Newport, so we need your help." Buffy explained quickly.

"Willow, hi!" Fred said excitedly as she hugged Willow.

"Hey Fred! Long time no see. How are you?" Willow asked.

"I'm okay. We have been so busy here lately with everything that happened. And of course trying to turn Wolfram and Hart around." Fred said.

"As intriguing as this convo is girls, we need to get a move on here." Xander said grinning.

"Well let's go tell the others." Angel said.

* * *

"Okay so we have to go back to Newport?" Marissa asked.

"But do you know how to stop the vamps? Or why they are there?" Anna asked.

"Well we can't exactly research this, but we have back up now so we should be able to kick some vamp butt." Xander said with a grin.

"Great well let's go then." Buffy said. "Angel do you have transportation?"

"Yeah we'll take my car and one of the firm's." Angel said. "Gunn, you drive the firm's car."

"Sure thing boss. Who's with me?" Gunn asked. "Is Wes coming?"

"No. I explained to Wes and he is staying here to um make sure everything is okay." Angel said seriously.

"Oh okay. Well I'll take the girls, Seth, Ryan. Buffy, you, Willow and Xander ride with Angel and Lorne too." Gunn said, knowing that Wes was staying to keep an eye on the comatose Cordy.

"Right well let's hit the road." Xander said. "To Newport we go."

TBC...


End file.
